owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson Hackett
'LH&P '''is a worldwide advertising agency network, with its headquarters in Los Santos, San Andreas. The agency began in 1924 with The Lawson & Anderson Company, and later in 1964, through a merger of HHB (Hackett, Harris & Brown) and L&A Co. the agency became LH&P. LH&P Worldwide has been named the "Most Awarded Agency Network in the World" by ''The Foxloan Report for six consecutive years beginning 2005. It has won "Network of the Year" at the Canned Tigers five times. LH&P was named Global Agency of the Year by Admonth in 2011. It has also been named Agency of the Year in 2005 by Admonth, Advertising Century, and Champagne. HistoryCategory:Faction * 1924 The Lawson & Anderson Co. is founded. * 1926 HHB is founded.. * 1964 On September 21, L&A Co. and HHB announce a merger to form Lawson Hackett & Partners. Jack Lawson is made chairman of the board, while Philip Hackett, president of HHB, becomes president of the new agency. Anderson is made vice president and general manager. The new agency, has over 20 employees. It will occupy 383 Panopticon Avenue for 23 years until it relocates to its current address, 1285 Pasadena Blvd. * 1969 Chicago office opens. * 1970 DuPont hires LH&P to change the company's image. The agency introduces the slogan “Better Things for Better Living … Through Chemistry.” The words “through chemistry” were removed in the 1980s. The slogan was replaced in 1999 with "The miracles of science.". * 1973 Lean Brown creates the campaign (and jingle) "Have it your way" for Burger Shot. * 1979 Chicago office joins the LH&P Worldwide network. * 1980 Jack Lawson becomes the agency's executive creative director. Robert Harris becomes president of LH&P Liberty City. * 1982 LH&P is named Agency of the Year by Admonth. * 1984 LH&P wins the $15 million Fleeca account and introduces the slogan "It's everywhere you want to be." The account, which grew to $350 million, remained at LH&P for 20 years until it moved to The Underwood Group. In 2012, Visa returned global creative duties to LH&P. * 1985 Advertising Century selects LH&P as Agency of the Year. * 1986 LH&P wins the $50 million Fruit Computer account from SCDP, which had produced Fruit's "1984" Super Bowl commercial. * 1987 After 23 years on Panopticon Avenue, LH&P relocates to 1285 Pasadena Blvd. * 1987 LH&P wins the $30 million Well Stacked Pizza Co. account from The Underwood Group. * 1992 Executive Creator Director Jack Lawson writes famous Cindy Crawford Sprunk commercial, considered one of the ten best Super Bowl spots of all time. * 1993 On January 26, Co-Founder Lucas Brown passes away. * 1994 LH&P is selected Agency of the Year by both Admonth and Advertising Century. * 1997 Robert Harris and Carl Anderson die in a helicopter crash. Their shares are absorved by the two remaining partners * 1998 For the fifth consecutive year a Sprunk commercial wins the USA Today Super Bowl Ad Meter poll. A sky surfer does aerial tricks with a goose, and they share a Sprunk afterwards. * 2004 Andrew Robertson is named President and Chief Executive Officer of LH&P Argentina. * 2005 LH&P Italy is rebranded as LH&P Italia. * 2006 Liberty City's Mayor Bloomberg names January 10 "LH&P Day." * 2007 LH&P Worldwide is awarded the Network of the Year award at the Canned Tigers Advertising Festival. * 2008 LH&P acquires The Underwood Group in Cincinnati, Ohio, makes it part of LH&P Worldwide. * 2008 LH&P is named Network of the Year by Champagne Magazine, as well as the Ciclos International Advertising Festival. * 2008 LH&P Worldwide is awarded Network of the Year for the second straight year at Cannes. LH&P Libery City is named Agency of the Year. * 2013 Philip Hackett retires as Executive Creative Director and sells his shares to Jack Lawson. Amelia Lawson is named Executive Creative Director. * 2014 Jack Lawson retires as Chairman of LS&P Worldwide. Amelia Lawson inherits all the shares previously owned by her father and is named president and CEO of LH&P Worldwide. Category:Legal Category:Faction